Hello, Ladies
by Zane and Jane Cole and Nicole
Summary: Cole has given up on Nya. Pixal and Zane break up. Llyod has a crystal containing two new ninjas. Another boy has arrived for one of them. It all goes uphill from there, or does it? UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Man where do we begin

This is my first fanfic ever. This takes place after the tournament of Elements

"Will you get out of my view COLE?"

"Only if you get your elbow out of my ribs JAY"

The two teens were arguing up and down again. But it was for petty things. After they gave up fighting over Nya, they were basically friends again. But only friends.

"You're just mad 'cause I own the TOP score, Dirt Clod. That's right, me! Top, top tippity top! Me, not you, not Kai, not Zane, not Llyod, not Sensei W-" That was all Jay got out before he was struck on the head by Wu's staff. Cole laughed, only to be hit too.

"Patience, is the key, to finding peace with oneself," the Sensei said solemly, before leaving the boys with confused expressions.

"Hey, where's Zane?" Cole asked.

"Come to think of it, where are the other ninja? Where's Nya?" Jay exclaimed.

"Zap Trap, they're probably in their rooms, or went to do some errands"

 **I know, I know, it's short, but I'm on a tight schedule. My OCs Jane, Nicole and James will be introduced later on. Ciao!**


	2. Ohh, drama!

**Frankly I'm suprised to already see 60 views. Thanks!**

"B-but Pixal, what are you saying, are we not compatable?" Zane stammered.

"Ever since I was downloaded into your system, I see your every thought, every action everything you say. I feel like I am invading your personal space. Perhaps it is time we move on... to other droids," said Pixal. Zane was frozen stiff, and not because of his ice powers.

"I don't mind at all, you're welcome to be here-" Pixal gave him an electric shock(That was cold girl!*readers start booing* I take it back!) and Zane was silenced in shock

The female droid continued,"Zane, you must disconnect me. I am insignifigant. You are the titanium ninja. I am just an assistant. We..." Pixal seemed to choke on her words. "We are not compatable"

And with that Pixal turned off. Zane took her flash drive and hid it in his left drawer, where no one, not even Sensei Wu himself would find. At least, that's what he thought

-Meanwhile-

"Jane, we've been at this for hours. Scratch that, YEARS. Just forget it, we can't escape."a raven haired girl moaned to her best friend, who was profusely chipping away at the crystal walls.

"Never say never, Nicole. We will get out of here," The girl with silky white hair and eyes responded.

"You just s- oh, never mind" Nicole sighed. It was hard getting Jane to listen to her. It was because she was so determined to get out of their crystal prison.

"Just you wait. We'll be out of here, and when we do, I'll pay my dearest twin brother a visit" With a flash of green light the white haired girl continued working. Nicole started to levitate around the room, a habit she picked up when Jane ignored her.

-In the city of Ninjago-

"Come on Jane, pick up the phone" a white haired(nope, its not her twin) boy moaned to himself. He'd sent thousands of texts hundreds of phone calls to Jane. But every time, it was either "Sorry, she's not home right now" or he'd get no reply. He vowed to find her and see why she had ignored him all these years

 **Yay, my chapter is done. It's longer because I had some free time today. So guess who Jane's twin brother is in the reviews. I might also make a poll. But please don't look at my profile and cheat. Honors Code! I'm also starting PrincessCayliee's Cosmic Excavata soon, so stay tuned. Ciao!**


	3. Nya almost drops the F bomb

**Ok time for Chapter 3. I am also working on Cosmic Excavata so feel free to check it out.**

Zane had never felt so low, not even when he first found out he was a nindroid. That time he used his differnces to save his friends. But now he lost Pixal. And he can never get her back. The other ninja try to cheer him up. Cole and Jay offer to play video games with him and let him win. Kai tried to cook with him (All of their foods tasted like sadness. Not the character, mind you). Even Llyod shared some of his secret stash of candy with him. None of it could fill the empty hole in his heart.

Nya went as far as DRESSING like Pixal to help. All that did was drive Zane into hysterical depression and earned glares from the other ninja, even Jay.

"Guys, what are we going to do?" Llyod asked.

"We need the ninja of ice and snow, not the ninja of tears and sorrow" Jay quipped.

"We could get Pixal to come back and see how miserable he is without her," Kai suggested.

"Of COURSE, Kai. It's not like this isn't some sappy romance movie!" Cole snapped.

"I was trying to help!" Kai protested.

"Well, ya did excellent PAL" Cole shot back

"Both of you SHUT THE F- hey Llyod, what's that glowy thing in you chest" said Nya.

Llyod gasped. _Oh no. No one was suppoed to know about them._ The crystal pulsed and swelled growing larger. It ripped through his shirt, falling to the floor. The crystal broke into two, and out came two young ladies that looked very like each other except for thier contrasting colors of black and white. The now shirtless boy fled to his room.

The others looked at the two beings in front of them.

"W-who are y-you?" Cole had the audacity to ask.

The girl with the white hair spoke first.

"I am Jane Garmadon, twin sister of Llyod Garmadon."

 ** _POW! BOMBSHELL! I guess now there's no need for the poll now since you know who Jane's twin is..._**


	4. I'm your twin, for Chirst's sake!

**Me: Go on, say it**

 **Nya: Say what?**

 **Me: Say it or you** ** _DIE!_**

 **Nya: I'm sorry viewers for what I said, let's put our foul words to bed, I hope these words can make amends and we can be the best of friends.**

 **Kai, Cole, Jay, Llyod, Not Zane Cause he's depressed: (0_0#)**

 **I'm gonna do a bit of song parodies. All credits go to their song writers.**

The three ninja and one samurai looked at Jane in shock.

"I don't buy it. What makes you Llyod's twin brother? You don't look anything like him!" Kai bellowed.

"Shut up, Kai you're not helping again" Cole remarked.

"Screw you the author gave me cookies! And you shut up!" Kai retorted.

"Both of you SHUT THE F-(NYA?!) I mean, Jane. Prove you are his twin." Nya burst out. She got lucky I stopped her from droppingn the f bomb again. That girl has a temper!

Jane concentrated, and summoned a ball of green light and shot it at Jay.

"What was that for?" Jay whined.

"I dunno. I like to hit the random guy" Cole and Kai burst into laughter. Soon after, they were encased in ice, surrounded by fire, struck by lightning and collasped into the bottom floor.

"So? You could be Skylor! In the form of a white haired girl. She once had absorbed evryone's abilities in the tournament!" Cole refuted.

To the suprise of evryone there Jane began to sing.

 _I'm your twin_

 _You're my twin_

 _We sticked together through thick and thin_

 _No matter what I do_

 _I'm always stuck to you_

 _And if trouble comes our way_

 _I know my twin will save the day..._

Lloyd peeked out of his room. Even Zane looked up at her and was struck by her beauty

"Pixal who?"

 _No matter you may be,_

 _You're always stuck with meeee_

 _When your feeling sad and blue,_

 _Call me Jane and I'll find youuuu_

 _We have a bond that's tried and true_

 _You and me,_

 _Me and you,_

 _Two by two._

Llyod, now in a shirt again crept toward the female. Zane's blush grew deeper and deeper as he heard her rich, but soft voice. Jane's face fell.

 _What if I never ?_

 _What if I'm a twin no more?_

 _I'd give all Ninjago's treasures!_

 _If you came walking through that doooooor!_

Llyod walks up to her and taps her gently.

"Llyod!" She whisper-screamed.

"Jane, it is you!" He murmmered, tears rising in his eyes.

They net in a tight embtace and finished the song together.

Jane: When _your feeling sad and blue,_

 _Llyod: Call my name and I'll find youuuu_

 _Jane: We have a bond that's tried and true_

 _Llyod:You and me,_

 _Jane: Me and you,_

 _Jade:Two by two._

 **Ok, I bet you are wondering. Who's Jade? Jade is the relationship between Llyod and Jane, hence the name. I don't know if Jade should be a fusion like Garnet though. For now she is just an idea. Au Revoiur!**


	5. A Happy Reunion

**I'm writing this on my Kindle Fire so please forgive any spelling mistakes**

"This is your twin sister?" Zane finally spoke. The others gasped

Jane turned around and saw him. Those blue eyes glowed and sparkled with wonder. His metallic hair made him all the more attractive. And that voice... it wasn't monotone like most robots, it was smooth and gentle.

Zane gazed at her beauty. Her hair and eyes white as snow. Her stature tall and slender. She may have had plain clothing on, but that made her stand out even more.

"Whoa, now that's what I call love at first sight." Jay whispered excitedly.

Zane snapped out of his trance. What was he thinking? :His heart belonged to Pixal! Yes, the creature floating before him was beautiful, but so was Pixal. On the other hand, Jane sung like a goddess. He had never heard Pixal sing once. Plus, falling for the other female android led to his heart being broken several times. Maybe he would give this girl a shot.

They turned their attention to Nicole.

"And who are you, emo girl?" Cole asked. Nicole grabbed him by his mask and glared menancingly.

"Nicole." She said bluntly.

"Nicole who? Nicole Watterson! Hahahahah!" The master of lightning joked. He was smashed into the wall with Nicole's dark power.

"Just Nicole." She mumbled.

"What elemental power do you two posses?" Sensei Wu asked out of nowhere.

"I'm the master of darkness. I also have telekenisis powers." Nicole replied, gestering to the blue ninja stuck in the wall.

"I have all of the powers Lloyd has, only better. He was so jealous he kept me in a crystal almost 13 years of my life I also can absorb a great amount of power from the elemental masters, similar to that the Ninja of Amber"(Jane and Lloyd are 15 in this story)

"Hold up, you trying to say you're better than me?" Lloyd objected

"I've been better than you for fifteen years" The lighter female shot back.

"Why do I feel a song coming up?" Kai asked.

"Uh, music much?" Nya interrupted.

 _L: Anything you can do, I can do better_

 _J: I can do anything better than you_

 _L: No you can't_

 _J: Yes I can_

 _L: No you can't_

 _J:Yes I can_

 _L: No you can't, No you can't No you can't!_

 _L: I posess green powers_

 _J: Flames come out in showers_

 _L: I can ride a dragon_

 _J: Yet you let it drag ON!_

 _L: I can live on bread and cheese._

 _J: And only on that?_

 _L: Yep_

 _J: So can a rat._

 _L: Any note you can hold, I can hold higher_

 _J: I can sing any note higher than youu_

 _(I think you know how this goes)_

 _No you can't_

 _Yes I can_

 _No you CAN'T_

 _Yes I CAN_

 _NO YOU CAN'T_

 _YES I CAN! YES I_ _ **CAAAAAAAAAAAANNN!**_

 _How do you sing that high?_

 _I'm a GIRL!_

 _Ahem, Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter_

 _I can sing any note sweeter than you._

 _Noooooo you caaaan't_

 _Yeeessss IIIIII caaaaaaaan_

 _NOO you can't_

 _Yes IIIIIII can!_

 _No you can't, can't CAN'T!_

 _Yes I can, can CAN!_

 _Jane: Yes! Lloyd:No_

 _Jane:I Llyod: You_

 _Jade: CAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNN!('NNNNNNT)_

 _Za_ ne just stares at the bickering twins.

"She's the one," he thought


	6. Look who's back

Pretty soon days of living with the girls became bearable. They felt at home right was raining outside, so the ninja had to stay indoors. That didn't stop them from assessing Jane and Nicole's abilities. Nicole seemed to have all the qualities of a ninja. She was stealthy. She never gave up. Jane, however was just astonishing. At one point she split into four versions of herself. Each one represented an element, special ability and emotion

Blaze, which was the fire clone had hair similar to that of Flame Princess. She donned a red kimono with scarlet slippers. Next to Frost, she held the most power. Her special ablility is unknown. She represents anger and disgust

Frost, the ice clone has Jane's default look, but her hair was much, much, MUCH straighter. Herbspecial ability is to encase herself in ice, as a means of defense. She represents calmnessu

Shiny Sparks, the lightning clone's hair was even more spiky than Kai's. Her outfit was just like Frost's only blue with streaks of white. Her special ability is super speed. She represents joy and happiness.

Grasshopper, the earth clone looked like Nicole. She wears Cole's second ninja uniform. Her ability is super strength. She represents sadness, fear, but at times, bravery.

While the ninja were in awe of the upbeat female's powers, they did not notice two steange forms lurking behind the door.

"Are you sure we'll find them here?" A girl with dangerously straight hair asked.

"This is where I saw the flash of light. Not bad for a dojo. Plus, only Jane is capable of creating such light" The boy with white hair babbled.

"Jane this, Jane that. You've been talking about her for years." The female retorted

"What's wrong with Jane?" The male shot back

"Forget her. I only came here for the ninja of Fire. He's sooooooooo hawt!" She gushed. The whote haired individual rolled his eyes.

"Even if they're here, what makes you think they'll let you back, Amber?"

"Because, silly older brother James, I can handle ninja." She replied as she knocked on the door. Hard.

"It's open!" A voice that sounded like Cole's rang out.

Amber barged in. James wiped his feet at the door.

"How may I help y- Amber?!" Cole stopped mid-sentence, nearly dropping a bowl of chili on the ground

"Cole," She sneered, her voice dripping with malice. Their eyes narrowed. James stood akwardly in the middle. Jane walked in.

"Is this some sort of staring contest?" She asked blissfully. Amber glared at her.

"Ahh, the beloved twin sister of the Green Ninja that everyone's been talking about."

"James!" Jane suddenly cried out. She ran over to hug her best friend.

"Where have you been?" The male inquired.

"It's a loooooonnnng story."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX TWENTY MINITUES(And Poor spelling) LATER

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"And that's why I'm here now," Jane concluded. By then everyone but Kai had entered the living room.

"Great. Are you done with your sob story now, princess? Cause I have a life to live. Unlike some people" Amber curtly responded. James cut her a scolding look.

"Hey, I'm the negative one on this team." Nicole quipped.

"No, your the emo girl that no one likes" Amber shot back.

"Hey, don't say that about Nicole. I happen to like her." Cole but in. Realizing what he said, he blushed and added, "A-as a friend."

"Shut up C- Oh hiiiiiii Kaiiiiiii!" Amber swooned. Kai had just entered the room. He gulped hard.

"Amber. Hi. Long time... no see. How are you?" He stammered. How could he tell her he was with Skylor now? She would flip.

"Miss Amber, how about introducing yourself to Lloyd, Nicole, and Jane?" Wu suggested.

"Nicky and I have already met... for the _other_ two, I am Star Amber Sea Miller, master of gravity and shadows" She demonstated by making Jay seem like he was floating on air, them plummeting to the ground like hard weights on Jupiter. Her shadow then procceeded to beat Jay up as he cried out in pain.

"Please stop, Amber, you're hurting him!" Nya shouted.

"Whatever, drama queen. He's like, barely scratched," She whined putting down Jay, who looked a lot more than scratched.

James glanced at the titanium ninja. Zane was gawking at Jane's beauty yet again. It had become a habit, but his friends overlooked it to keep him happy. James thought he was going to have to talk to him.

"Hey, metal head. You. Me. In the kitchen. Now."

 **Amber belongs to darkrainbow. He designed her as an OC for my story. Thanks for that.**


	7. A demon with daggers

Zane and James walk into the kitchen. Once they were inside, James laid down the law.

"I've noticed you've had your eyes set on Jane." he began.

"That is correct." Zane said steadily.

"Well, as her best friend I have to warn you. She can be a bit unpredictable. I've known her since we were kids. Despite all of her powers, there's still many things no-one knows about her. I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt by a rushed relationship."

"James, let me show you something." The titanium ninja motion ove to his bedroom. He picked up what looked like a flash drive and stuck it into the computer. Green eyes flashed back them.

"W-who is that?" James stuttered. Pixal answered for him.

"I am Pixal. That stands for Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form. What does James stand for?"

"Uh... just James, I guess." James was really starting to sweat, and a blush crept over his face.

"Just James..." The android pondered on the name.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Zane awkwardly shuffled out of the doorway. Where he entered a scene of total chaos.

Jane seemed to be chased by Amber's golden daggers. The other ninja, excluding Kai, and samurai were practically glued to the floor. As for Nicole, Amber had other plans for her. She kept disappearing and appearing behind Nicole and tauting her. Nicole started punching the air. The only time she landed a blow was when Kai walked back in holding a comic book.

Amber saw this and recoiled to the ground. Kai gasped and ran to her side. Amber didn't speak, only making painful whimpering noises, even mustering a fake tear.

"Nicole how could you do this? Amber is very special to me!" Kai screamed at the dark girl.

Jay, who had managed to pick his head off from the ground. "Ahem, as you can see, she was torturing US!" he but in.

"Jane and Nicole. Attacked me when you left." She whispered. "They were jealous of all the attention I was given"

Kai then turned on Jane.

"I can't believe I used to think you were a nice girl." He sneered. Jane gasped and retreate to her/Zane's room, crying.

"And the rest of you just sat there and let this happen!? I thought you guys were my friends. I guess I was wrong. Again." He picked up Amber bridal style and carried her to his room.

As he watched this, Zane thought to himself, "Could I have been wrong?" His thoughts were inturrupted when he saw a silver headed female and a white haired boy walk through the hallway, hand in hand.


	8. Girls in Distress

Zane and James walk into the kitchen. Once they were inside, James laid down the law.

"I've noticed you've had your eyes set on Jane." he began.

"That is correct." Zane said steadily.

"Well, as her best friend I have to warn you. She can be a bit unpredictable. I've known her since we were kids. Despite all of her powers, there's still many things no-one knows about her. I wouldn't want anyone to be hurt by a rushed relationship."

"James, let me show you something." The titanium ninja motion ove to his bedroom. He picked up what looked like a flash drive and stuck it into the computer. Green eyes flashed back them.

"W-who is that?" James stuttered. Pixal answered for him.

"I am Pixal. That stands for Primary Interactive X-ternal Assistant Life-form. What does James stand for?"

"Uh... just James, I guess." James was really starting to sweat, and a blush crept over his face.

"Just James..." The android pondered on the name.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Zane awkwardly shuffled out of the doorway. Where he entered a scene of total chaos.

Jane seemed to be chased by Amber's golden daggers. The other ninja, excluding Kai, and samurai were practically glued to the floor. As for Nicole, Amber had other plans for her. She kept disappearing and appearing behind Nicole and tauting her. Nicole started punching the air. The only time she landed a blow was when Kai walked back in holding a comic book.

Amber saw this and recoiled to the ground. Kai gasped and ran to her side. Amber didn't speak, only making painful whimpering noises, even mustering a fake tear.

"Nicole how could you do this? Amber is very special to me!" Kai screamed at the dark girl.

Jay, who had managed to pick his head off from the ground. "Ahem, as you can see, she was torturing US!" he but in.

"Jane and Nicole. Attacked me when you left." She whispered. "They were jealous of all the attention I was given"

Kai then turned on Jane.

"I can't believe I used to think you were a nice girl." He sneered. Jane gasped and retreate to her/Zane's room, crying.

"And the rest of you just sat there and let this happen!? I thought you guys were my friends. I guess I was wrong. Again." He picked up Amber bridal style and carried her to his room.

As he watched this, Zane thought to himself, "Could I have been wrong?" His thoughts were inturrupted when he saw a silver headed female and a white haired boy walk through the hallway, hand in hand.


	9. Dinner Disaster

**Please read the previous two chapters or you will be lost.**

The table was set. Everyone was seated. They all enjoyed a lovely evening full of light chatter and merriment.

 **PSYCH**!

The atmosphere was so tense Nicole could sense it, especially from Amber.

"Psst! Janey! Do the thing!" She whispered.

"You mean absorb her-"

"Yes! No go do it while I create a diversion." She cut in. Nicole stood up. "Attention everyone. I have something to say."

All eyes were on her except Amber's. She was focusing on her full plate, playing around with the peas in her mashed potatoes.

"I sincerely apologize for what has happened tonight. I know as a guest I should treat this house's inhabitants with respect..." Nicole started. Jane was right between Amber and Cole (don't ask). She stretched in such a manner that she delicately and quickly touched her cheek, right on the bruise. Amber howled in pain. What a baby.

"It seems your friend over there isn't sorry!" Kai burst out, pointing accusingly at Jane.

"It appears she was just stretching, brother." Zane spoke out,defending her.

"Well, maybe she should watch where she stretches!" Kai rebutted. The others gave Jane an apologetic look. The door rang. Nicole hovered over the table to the door. A certain redhead was at the door.

"Hey, Skylor! What's up, girl?" Nicole squeaked in jubilation

"I thought I'd drop by and visit Kai and the other ninja." Kai's heat stopped. Amber's eyes turned red as Skylor and Nicole waltzed back to the dinner table. Nicole deliberately put a chair for Skylor in BETWEEN Amber and Kai.

"You two don't mind, do you?" Nicole challenged.

"No," Kai responded. Amber grunted in displeasure. The redheaded female raised her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Good. Janey, I need something of yours, can you help me find it, darlin'?" Nicole asked as she winked.

"Ok!" Jane said blissfully.

Once out of earshot, Nicole asked, "Did you get it?"

"I dunno, I don't feel any different." She tried disappearing into smoke, but failed. She tried making a paper hanging from a ledge to fall. She failed. "Why didn't I absorb her powers?"

"Because you can't, Princess." The two girls jumped Amber had followed them in to Nicole' s room. "Who's idea was it to invite that slut!?"

"She's my friend. She's a virgin, unlike you." Nicole replied coolly.

"Yeah! And any friend of Nicole' s is a friend of mine" Jane but in.

"Perhaps I wasn't clear when I said to not get between me and Kai. Let me make it easy for you." She then proceeded to body slam Nicole into the wall. When she fell back, there was blood at the side of her head. The attacker looked at Jane, in her earth form cowering in fear. "This same this will happen to you if you tell anyone about this." With one shove of Jane's head, she walked out the door and went back as if she just hadn't scarred two teenagers mentally.

"Dinner?" Jane asked innocently.

"I lost my appetite," Nicole replied

Little did they know of the yelling occurring in the dinner room.


	10. Idealess in New Jersey

The narrator, an African American female glanced at the calender. It had been weeks since she last wrote a chapter. But now that she had the time, she was drawing a blank. Her more popular story Hello Ladies had been left on a cliffhanger where her OCs, Jane and Nicole had just been beaten up by Amber. They were unaware of the yelling in the dining room.

"What to write about?" She asked herself. All of the characters in her story appear.

"How 'bout me and Amber tell everyone off for being jerks" Kai suggested. This earned disapproving looks from the other ninja and samurai. Amber smiled sweetly at Kai

"I know me and Nicole weren't in the room, but what if Amber was being mean to Skylor, and the other ninja (except Kai) jumped in to defend her?" Jane asked. Kai sneered at her causing her to cower backwards into Zane, who blushed furiously.

"That's actually a good idea. I'll think about it." The narrator said. The white haired cyborg stuck her tongue at Kai, who made a face at her.

" What about, instead of an argument, Cole and Zane go to see what's taking Jane and Nicole so long. There they will realize their feelings for each other. Ooohh, I just LOVE a romantic oneshot!" Nya swooned, leaning close to Jay. He, Cole and Zane blushed. Nicole's mind was else where but Jane looked intrigued

Well I'll let you decide. How should the next chapter look. I need at least 5 relevant and meaningful reviews to continue the story. From five different people. Please? 3


	11. You mean a lot to me

Here's where Kai beoomes severely antagonistic.

*Smack!* That was the sound of the ice ninja's metallic hand meeting a certain hothead's face.

"Don't you ever speak about Jane like that again." He hissed, his eyes lava red with fury.

"It's true, isn't it? She's a lying who-" *Smack* Kai clutched his now throbbing cheeks in bewilderment.

"One, you've only known them for a couple of weeks," Cole jumped in.

"Long enough, to know their true intentions!" Kai spat out.

"Plus, she's a virgin!" Jay exclaimed for no reason.

"You don't know who she's slept with!"

"Kai, she's been stuck in that crystal for nearly a decade! How could she possibly sleep with anyone!?" Nya defended her new friend.

"Come on Lloyd, help me out." Kai begged the green ninja, who was silently picking at his food. He looked at Kai, then at his friends. He thought about Jane, and all their missed years.

"I can't Kai," Lloyd said finally. Kai's face hardened as he glared at the green eyed blond.

"Why the hell not, **Lloyd**?" He taunted maliciously.

"Jane's family! I haven't been a good brother to her at all! Letting her stay here as a ninja was the least I could do! It wasn't fair to her, and I don't know if she'll ever forgive me for deserting her." Lloyd burst out. Tears were also starting to pool around his eyes. He pushed away his plate and walked outside the Bounty. "I'm done eating."

Skylor, who had watched this entire argument without saying anything, cleared her throat.

"Well this has been an interesting dinner. I've gotta head back to the noodle shop. Um, bye." She stood up to leave, only to be pulled down sharply. The amber ninja narrowed her eyes.

"Thought we forgot about you, bimbo?" Amber sneered.

"Look Skylor, I never really loved you," Skylor gasped in shock and hurt. "It was just a small crush I had. But then you show up, unannounced, and that goth slut purposely set you up her to get between me and Amber! Well **I** don't deal well with people that screw up plans."

With that one sentence Amber sucker punched the redhead straight in the stomach. It was by some stange miracle she didn't throw up all over the table. She did start to cough up blood though. Kai started kicking Skylor in her sides while Amber jumped on her. The other ninja were horrified to see this. Cole, being strong enough to handle Kai and Amber, tried to step in, but shurnk back at the sight of one of Zane's large cooking knives being flashed at him.

When they were done with the deed, they dumped Skylor's unconsious body into a trash can outside, and threw it off the bounty. They looked into each others eyes and-

(Nope! Not doing a kiss scene for these two.)

(Where are the adults, when this happened? The went on a leisurly getaway, *wink* *wink*)

James rubbed reassuring circles on Pixal's back.

Nya gripped Jay's hand really hard.

Cole swallowed hard and looked at Zane.

"You know, Jane and Nicole are takin' an awfully long time in their room. Should we check on them?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Zane said too quickly.

They were not prepared for what they saw. Nicole's left side of her face was purple and blue. There were blood stains on the wall. Jane was murmuring incoherently to herself while stroking her silky white hair in fetal position.

"Oh my f*cking gosh! What happened?" Cole whisper screamed.

"Nothing, I slipped and fell into Nicki, no biggie,yup, no problem…" Jane said softly, but her face described otherwise.

Cole slowly picked up Nicole off of the floor and gently brushed back any stray hairs.

"This doesn't look like a random collision. Who. Did. This?"

"My obsevations suggest Amber. She left the room about the time Jane and Nicole did." Zane answered nonchalantly. Nicole narrowed her eyes at the mention of that name. Jane started squirming and fidgeting. Zane held her close.

"You can't tell them. She'll kill us!" Jane whimpered.

"Besides, why do you two clowns want to know? If anything, you could just be playing with our emotions." Nicole added curtly.

"Because we care about you." Zane answered again.

"Look at me, I'm a monster. A half-demon. Who would ever love that?"

"That's not who you are, that's just how you feel. And this is how I feel." His warm lips met her purple cold ones. Above them, angels started singing.

"Do you feel the same way about me Zane?" Jane inquired innocently.

"I believe we are compatable," With that they sealed their previously unrewited love. (With a kiss!)

 **Even though, I didn't get 5 reviews(With the ecxeption of one, who I will name later), I love writing, so you're welcome. What happens to Skylor? Will Kai and Amber get away with this? Will James and Pixal's relationship bloom like Zane and Jane, Cole and Nicole's have? Will any of you read my other stories? Stay tuned.**

 **Sai chen!**


	12. Damn Bastards

**Disclaimer: Amber belongs to dark rainbow, Jane, James and Nicole belong to me. All other characters belong to Ninjago.** **Author's Note: Quick Thank You to Ninja Pony for reminding me about this fanfic. I've been so busy with schoolwork, that I didn't have time to put my ideas on the computer! So nothing too graphic, a couple of curses and slurs, and Kai being an absolute dick. I might reveal where Lloyd is and what were PIXAL and James doing a little later. Now let's get on with the story!**

Misako and Wu arrive at the Bounty, looking a little "distracted". Sensei is about to get his daily cup of tea when a sudden guitar chord and drum beat jolts the cup right out of his hands. The music seems to be coming from Cole's room.  
(This is Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off. I suggest listening to it[when no adults are around] when reading this part of the fanfic)  
"Hahaha, this is about you, Kai!" Cole laughs.

"Beware, beware, be smiles, the smiles of plated gold. Deceit so natural," Jay begins.  
" _But a wolf in sheep's clothing is_ _ **more than a warning**_!" The others join in.

"Baa baa, black sheep, have you any soul? No sir, by the way, _what the hell are morals_?" Cole sings angrily,remebering what happened last night.  
"Jack be nimble, Jack be quick. Jill's a little whore and her _alibis are dirty tricks_!"Nicole cuts in.

Zane: "So could you..."  
Jane: "Tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself?"  
Nya: "Show me how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature?"  
Jay: "Listen, mark my words, one day (one day)"  
Nicole: "You will pay, you will pay!"  
All(Except Kai, Amber and Lloyd):"Karma's gonna come _collect your debt_!"  
Jay rocks out a wicked guitar solo, which Nicole backs up with a trumpet.

"Aware, aware you stalk your prey, with _criminal mentality_ ," Zane continues.  
"You sink your teeth into the people you depend on," Nicole whispers creepily.  
"Infecting everyone, _you're quite the problem_!" Jay bursts out.  
" **Fee-fi-fo-fum** , better run and hide! I smell the blood of a petty little coward," Nya sneers.  
"Jack be lethal, Jack be slick! Jill will leave you lonely, _dying in a filthy ditch_!" Jane cries.

Zane: "So could you..."  
Jane: "Tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself?"  
Nya: "Show me how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature?"  
Jay: "Listen, mark my words, one day (one day)"  
Nicole: "You will pay, you will pay!"  
All(Except Kai, Amber and Lloyd):"Karma's gonna come collect your debt..."  
The chord changes,and the tempo slows down a bit. Also Kai and Amber are glaring at everybody from the doorway.  
Zane:"Maybe you'll change,abandon all your wicked ways,"  
Jay:"Make amends and start anew again,"  
Jane:"Maybe you'll see, all the wrongs you did to me"  
All but Cole, Kai and Amber:"And start all over, start all over again-"  
 _ **WHAM!**_  
Cole thrusts his fist into the wall, leaving a large dent. He could not believe his friends were naive enough to so easily forgive Kai and Amber, especially _Kai_. It was normally his antics that got the ninja into trouble in the first place. It was _him_ that was constantly trying to drive a wedge into Jay and Nya's relationship, even before he had feeling for her. And it was **HIM** that ruined a perfectly good chili he _spent three freaking days_ on...

"Who am I kidding? Now, let's not get overzealous here," He roars, jabbing his index finger into Kai's chest. There was certain to be a bruise on it it later."You've always been a huge piece of shit! If I could kill you, I would. But it's frowned upon in all of Ninjago!" He gets really close and creepy towards Kai's now trembling ear.  
"Having said that, **BURN,IN,HELL**!"  
In a sheer moment insanity, he cackles loudly as he envisions his revenge on those who hurt the ones he loved. Wrath burned in his irises. If his element reacted with emotion, Kai might truly be burning in hell.  
The other ninja, although, slightly unnerved by Cole's outburst, didn't want to upset him even further. So the continued the song.  
Girls: "Oh, Oh, Oh..."  
Guys: "So tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself?"  
Jay and Jane: "Show me how you justify telling all your lies like second nature?"  
Cole and Zane: "Listen, mark my words, one day. You will pay, you will pay."  
All: "Karma's gonna come collect your debt!"  
Jane and Nicole: "Karma's gonna come collect your debt!"  
Guys and Nya: "Oh, oh, oh"  
Cole: "Karma's gonna come collect your debt!"  
The songs ends with one final burst of sound from Jay's guitar. Cole, now exhausted and sweaty, collapses into Nicole's arms. Kai just stands there motionless. Amber taps his shoulder and gestures to where Wu and Misako were still cleaning up the residue of the shattered tea glass.  
The blank expression on his face is replaced with one of true malice. They walk away without a word. James and PIXAL arrive on the scene moments after it happened. One look (Or digital scan) could tell them exactly what went down.  
"Really, guys? You have an epic band rehearsal and _didn't invite me_?" he moans dramatically, giving Jane an air kiss. She giggles and pretends to burn it. This was one of the reasons James was her best friend, other than Nicole. Even in tense situations, he could make her laugh.  
"Well maybe you wouldn't of missed it if you weren't locking lips with Robo-Chick!" Nicole retorts half-jokingly. James blushed several shades of red, giving him the complexion of raw meat.  
"I-it wasn't anything like _t-th-hat_! _We were just talking_!" Although James was a pretty outgoing guy, there were certain things he liked to keep private. Like his love life. Jane, Nicole, and the other ninja knew to respect that.  
"In in the subject of talking, what was the purpose of Kai and Amber infiltrating this section of the Bounty?" PIXAL asks.  
"Huh?" Cole is having difficulty comprehending PIXAL's cryptic jargon.  
"She means why were Kai and Amber in your room, Dirt Clod!" Jay retorts.  
"Well, um-" Jane is cut off by a threatening crash. Two steaming seniors stood in the doorway. Behind them, the sneaky devils themselves were smirking triumphantly.  
" **COLE**!" Sensei yells.  
All chatter ceased at his booming voice. Cole didn't even try to appear innocent. He had gone through this many times before. Too many...  
"How could you even think of threatening your own brother-"  
"No brother of mine would allow a beautiful angel like Nicole be injured like this!" He interrupts, showing her Nicole's slightly bruised face. At the words "beautiful angel" Nicole blushed ever so slightly, but it was obvious on her pale face.  
"And now you're trying to fake evidence? Cole, you should be ashamed!"  
Misako turns to Jane. "And you of all people should know better. I thought we raised you-"  
"Raised me? **_RAISED ME!? THE HELL YOU DID_**!" Jane screeches suddenly. She tries to lunge at either Amber or Misako, but is held back by Zane and James. She continues to claw at them in her fire form. Good thing she can't control her powers when she's in this state...  
"Anyway, be expecting a punishment tonight, Cole. And as for the rest of you I demand you apologize to Kai and Amber."  
"The hell I will..."Nicole mutters. James just looks confused.


	13. Changes

**So, KaiRocksRainbow I've seen the changes you've made to Amber. While I will incorporate these into the story, they will not happen suddenly because it could confuse other readers. Each detail will find its way event after event.**

 **Another thing James and Pixal have a different story line. A strange, yet romantic one. So yeah, they still have something to do with the fanfic.**

Jane locked herself into the bathroom, her head still steaming from the explosion she had earlier. She glared at herself in the mirror.

"Why, Kai? What did I do to make you hate me and Nikki like this ?" she panted. She seethed with rage. She looked at the razor in front of her.

...

Nicole wrapped her arms around the earth ninja, who was rocking back and forth.

"How could they do this to me? They've forbidden cake for an entire week! Kai had it coming!" He ranted.

"But Cole-"

"They hurt our friends. They hurt your face! And you're not in the least bit outraged!" he continued.

"Cole-"

"What's Ninjago coming to?"

"COLE!"

"What?"

"They never said anything about _cup_ cakes," she whispered, holding the stolen delectable in front of him.

" You're a livesaver Nicole," he moaned, sinking his teeth into the chocolaty sweet.

...

"So PIXAL, has Kai ever acted this strangely before?" James asked, brushng his hand over hers.

The droid blushed and responded, "There are no circumstances by which Kai has exhibited such behavior. This may be a direct result of Jane and Nicole's arrival. "

"But Jane's a nice girl. She would never try to hurt someone. And Nicole usually has good reason to-" His rebuttal was inturrupted by his stomach growling. He winced and rubbed his abodomen. He shifts nervously on the stone they were on. He had been having those aches recently and hadn't told PIXAL yet. He wasn't sure if it was related to the ice powers Jane gave him long ago. Maybe they were finally working his way out of his system. That would explain the reason he felt like he had just swallowed an extra large slushy from Master Chen's noodle shop in under 20 seconds. And not the delicious lemon kind. The gross grape and pineapple flavor.

"Something wrong in your abdominal region James?" The female driod asked, concerned for the boy next to her. His stomach had slightly bloated and turned an icy blue. She jumped, grabbed the boy in her arms and dashed off to who knows where.

...

"Sorry Kai,"

"My apologies,"

"Yeah sorry bro."

"Sorry, but not really. OUCH! Sensei, wasn't taking cake away from me enough?

"Cole, learn some respe- Jane, what in Ninjago did you do to your hair?"

They were looking at a paler female. Her hair was cut shorter and dyed cyan with highlights. Tied around her head was a strip from her previous top. Her eyes were now a faded green. She now wore a sleeveless white dress with white roses. Her boots were also white with black diamonds embeded into it.

...

James groaned and turned even bluer.

"Is this even normal for hybird droids?" PIXAL asked, her voice raised higher than normal. James suddenly remebered an old legend from his past.

 _All elementals go though a certain change in their lives. Their element encases them in the body of the figure or birth After some time, the elemental emerges different than ever before..._ _ **Skip if this stuff creeps you out.**_

"Oh God," he groaned, realizing what this meant. He would be bursting out of his own skin soon. "PIXAL, please just look away, what's about to happen may scar you for life." The android clasped her hand around his.

"James, I would never-" PIXAL started. But then stops when she sees the next phase of his transformation.

His hair grew longer and more blue. His boyish features were replaced with plump lips and smoother cheeks. As he was feeling the new structures of his face his chest was softening as his nipples expanded into a cute button shape. As his chest softened he felt a pressure as if something was pushing his chest outward. James's chest had his full attention as he watched his chest slowly rose and rounded itself, the obvious outcome of what was growing on his chest escaped him. It didn't take more than a minute till James had averaged size pair of breasts attached to his body. He let out a tiny squeak as he felt a quick tug in his crotch followed by the feeling of his butt plumping up into female proportions. While it was really inappropriate at the time, he could not help but feel stimulated at his curves.

"Augh!" He cried out. His new form was already growing inside of him like a parasite. As the figure kicked inside himself, his stomach kept expanding out giving him what some women call a baby bump. This bump began to round itself out as it grew outward until finally stopping until his stomach looked like he was five months pregnant.

"Hurgh... about to pop... or freeze over... which ever comes first," he groaned again, clutching his swollen blue stomach.  
As his stomach had finished he felt his breasts swell up even further. They were already pretty big but with the addition of the fluids they were even bigger and much heavier.

That's when they heard the first crack. **Scene over.**

...

Lloyd continued staring off the Bounty. He had no idea what just went on inside.

"I've been a horrible friend and an even worse brother. I ignored my sister when she needed me most." Lloyd sighed. He felt like leaning off the edge and just falling. Until he noticed a lock of red hair out of a garbage can...


	14. UPDATE!

UPDATE!

This story is going up for adoption! I'm going to delete it in 20 days. I apologize to the people reading this fanfic, but I've simply lost interest.


End file.
